A journey to destiny
by beautiful.world17
Summary: (This is a kommissar/beca story so ya just saying, Right now T may become M)In this story its right after the renaissance and there is no war. Beca and the bellas are maids in America until a turn of events makes them re-locate to Germany where they meet a few new characters, will they find their place in this new land or be completely lost and made fun of in this new place?
1. Chapter 1

A journey to destiny

Chapter 1

( Hey guys this is a Baca and Kommissar fanfiction but it has the bellas, some DMS characters and the treblemakers. This is more of an olden day story were the bells and the treblemakers are maids, servants and stable boys. DMS are knights or rich people and kommissar is the Queen of Germany. Its probably always gonna be Beca unless I tell you it changed. There is a king of America but he is only there for two chapters and he isn't really that important to the story. I'm net the best at writing stories by now if you could tell. I'm probably gonna make a time skip while they are on the boat traveling to….. well that will be a spoiler so. Hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to give me feed back. Thanks )

Baca woke up, she didn't want to get up, though it was her job to get up early each morning. It wasn't really her choice, she was a maid, that's all. She would get up early every morning and do the same thing every day. She didn't get much sleep, like ever. She could never get comfortable, she laid on a wooden bed with a very thin yellow blanket. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. She saw her friend and co-workers still sleeping. She got out of her bed and went to get some clothes. Once she got into her white and black dress that was very dirty and worn. She noticed that all the other woman were up. " Good morning" A fat girl said, her name is Fat Amy, she had blond hair and a very thick Australian accent. " Morning" Beca told the girls. Chloe, a red head girl around fat Amys height, went up to Baca and stood next to her ready to make an announcement . " The king wants to see us" Chloe announced to all the girls in the room. " What does he want now?" A tall blond asked. Her name was Aubrey, she had a very aggressive and demanding personality but in a way, nice and funny. Chloe shrugged " lets go see" she said enthusiastically then skipped out of the room.

They lived in the basement so it was very old and very rustic. They walked up a creaky set of stairs that leaded to a beautiful hall way with many fancy and expensive paintings. Under their feet was marble flooring and above them, fancy gold decorations on the ceiling. The halls only became fancier with red walls and more decorations, statutes and paintings. Beca had always wanted to live on this level, treated with respect and living among the rich, but she knew it couldn't happen. She and the others girls were talking about what the king wanted to see them for, but none of them knew why.

After a bit of walking in silence they heard loud men, they turned to see a group of guys. Infront of most of them were two brown haired guys. Benji had lighter brown hair; it was a bit messed up. He also had light brown eyes. The ring leader, Jesse, had perfect brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a smile on his face. They walked up to the girls. "Hey Jesse, hey Benji" Emily, a brunette with long hair, welcomed the guys. " Were are you going?" she asked, with a smile on her face, though the other girls just looked at them with a neutral face. "The king wanted to see us" Benji, who had a major crush on Emily, managed to say without a huge studder. Aubrey gave a 'Are you serious' look. " Ya well the king wanted to see us as well and you are taking up our time" she told the guys. " Lets go girls" she added and walked away like she was the queen. Beca just rolled her eyes and followed her.

The guys followed anyways. _I guess they were serious, they also have to see the king_ she thought. Once they got to a huge door that was painted a ice shade of brown with silver door handles, Chloe knocked on the door. They waited for a bit then they heard a deep voice " Come in!" it yelled, so Chloe opened the door and they all walked in.

" Ahhhh I was wondering when you would all get here" The king chuckled, sitting on his throne. They all gave a bow then Aubrey was the first to talk " Well your majesty, why did you call all of us?" she asked in her most polite voice she could. The king stood up and glared at all of them " You all know that we have been..well you know...spending too much money on things we need" he started " or some that we don't" he whispered, though loud enough for all of them to hear. Beca crossed her arms. The king was good at solving problems for things like war, but when it came to money, he was terrible. He cleared his throat " So you all will be moving to Germany" He announced. Becas mouth hung open and eyes widened and she could tell that almost everyone in the room had the same reaction as her.

Nobody spoke until she heard Jesse protest. " B-but the trip from America to Germany is so very long and dangerous, you can't let us go." Allot of the guys nodded in agreement. The king gave them a look of sympathy and sighed " I know and im very sorry, but I had to do what was better for the Kingdom, not eighteen teenagers" He argued. Most of them were only 17 but a few, like Aubrey, were 18 and the trip to Germany was about a year of traveling. Most of the teens were surprised of the what the king had just said, but Aubrey got a firey rage in her stomach. " So your just selling us like that! You don't even care if we die?" She asked, half yelling. " well if you die we won't get our money…" He whispered, this time not wanting them to hear but we has a terrible whisperer. The girls looked at him in disgust, he quickly cleared his throat "We asure you a safe ride to Germany and I think you will quite enjoy the view there, it's a beautiful country don't you know" He said, trying to make them more comfortable. Beca sighed, knowing they really didn't have much of a saying in this. The kind saw they didn't have much to say anymore. " When you get there, A new queen would already been announced. She finally became the right age be queen and has been through tough times. Her parents and older brother just died in a fire, the man who set the fire was found and charged to death so don't annoy her too much with stupid questions. Okay?" He informed the teens. They nodded their heads then Beca asked " When do we leave?" " tomorrow, that's why you have the rest of the day to pack all your stuff" he answered.

They nodded their head and walked out of the throne room disappointed. Beca noticed they were walking slowly. She hated to see her friends sad so she tried to lighten the mood. " Hey, maybe it won't be as bad as we think it will be" she said. They all looked at her and they gave a small smile. " Ya Becas right, we may actually get real beds for once" Amy told them with a smile " And I heard that in Germany they actually feed us good food" She added with a smile. They gave a laugh. " We can always count on Amy on knowing how good the food is anywhere" Chloe joked. They started to laugh and talk until they got to the basement and started to pack, it didn't take long; they didn't have much to pack anyways. After that they all sat on their beds, then Beca heard a girl get up. " Guys I hate to break the moment but what if in Germany we are split up?" Chloe asked sadly. Aubrey looked at Chloe " Don't worry, I won't let that happen, we will stay together, I promise you" she told them and Chloe gave a weak smile and layed back down on the bed. Beca knew they were all awake so she started to sing.

"I've got my ticket for the long way around" then Chloe joined her " Two bottles of whiskey for the way" then they all started to sing " and I sure would like some sweet company and i'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?" " when i'm gone ( when i'm gone)" " When i'm gone, you're gonna miss me when i'm gone". " You're gonna miss me by my hair" Beca sang then Fat Amy sang " you're gonna miss me everywhere" then they all sang " Ohhh you're gonna miss me when i'm gone"

She smiled at her friends though nobody said anything. It started to get late after a bit " We should go to bed, it's getting late and we have a big day ahead of us" Emily pointed out, and needless to say, they all agreed. " Goodnight" Beca told them then slowly fell asleep to the thought of them arriving in German and having a good time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

( Author's note: This is gonna be a confusing chapter cause of the time skip, the first part is about them getting on the boat and leaving their home country and at the end it will be a one year time skip, yes i know thats allot of time but I would like to get to the part where they meet kommissar and pietre so please bare with me. Thanks and please enjoy chapter 2, Don't be afraid to give me feedback)

Beca and her friends were already up and packed by 5:00 and were waiting for the boys to finally come out. "Well girls, this is it, our journey to destiny" Fat Amy announced with a smile. They nodded their heads with a smile, though Aubrey was holding the red head in her arms. Chloe wasn't the big one for change. They waited a bit as some of the crew was telling them safety instructions, when they heard the guys coming. "Hey sorry we are late, time just slipped I guess" Jesse said, making a late excuse. Beca looked at Jesse _He is pretty hot, though very hot in the head_ she thought. Once they finally could get on the boat, they saw it wasn't as bad as it seemed. There was a library; Emily freaked out when she saw that. A supply room, there were huge crates full of food and lots of rooms full with at least two beds.

Beca had Emily as a roommate, she didn't think it would be that bad but Emily is total bookworm and would either talk about the book or read. Beca wouldn't really listen to Emily but she would when she was talking about Germany. On the ship where tutors that taught them how to speak German so they would know at least a bit. The ocean was everything Beca had expected and more, it was a perfect shade of blue and was very clean, she was excited to wake up to this everyday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had just just arrived in Germany, Berlin to be precise. All of the teen were on the right side of the boat, looking at the palace, it was huge. The grass all around it was green and the palace was a beige color. "It's even better than in the books" Emily said in awe. All the girls rolled their eyes and watched as the beautiful palace came closer. They stepped aside to let the sailors park the ship. The docks were much more fancier than in America. "This place is to perfect to be real" Fat Amy criticised. "Was that a compliment or criticism?" Aubrey asked. Fat Amy looked at her " I don't know, it can be whatever you like" She gave a quick answer and Aubrey gave a confused look. " Well guys, we are finally here" Beca said confidently. Then the guys came yelling towards them, they were all saying different things but it was mostly how excited and nervous they were.

They walked down from the boat, they haven't been on solid ground for too long and you could see there relieved face. Then a huge man walked up to them, he had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked at them for a while, then gave a smug smile. " Herzlich willkommen zu Deutschland" He welcomed them. Beca, who was in front and right in front of him, gave a smile. " Thanks, it's nice to finally be here" she said then remembered that they were in Germany and gave a concerned look. He gave a slight chuckle " Don't fret, we do speak English" He said with a thick German accent.

"Follow me" he said while turning around and walking to the gardens. " So you gonna tell us your name?" Fat Amy asked the man. " Oh yes, where are my manners, I'm pieter, the queen's personal assistant and head knight" He told them, Fat Amy looked impressed but said nothing and so they continued on.

Beca could tell that Emily was enjoying the gardens. She would stop every so often and look at them. " Wow, these are beautiful" Emily said in a fantasizing madder.

She heard a small chuckle, but it wasn't pieter. It was a soft beautiful female voice that had a strong german accent. She turned around to see a jaw dropping blond with ice colored eyes. Her skin was flawless and her lips looked soft. _Beca! what are you doing looking at this gorgeous specimens lip...wait did I really just think that. Beca! what did I….wait a second...is she wearing a crown? Great, just great i'm in love with the queen_ Beca though and watched the queen come closer to them " Hello, I see you quite enjoy the gardens" she pointed out looking at Emily. Emily quickly turned around and saw her, she stuttered quite a bit " oh umm ya i..it's very beautiful your majesty" then sighed " sorry just got overwhelmed, pleasure to meet you, your majesty" then Emily gave a bow. The queen gave a small smile " pleasure is mine" she quickly said and looked at everyone " So i'm guessing you are the maids my mother ordered" she said with a eyebrow raised. Beca nodded " yup" then processed what she had just said " wait, your mother ordered us, did you actually want us to come?" she asked. The queen gave her a blank stare " Not at first no, but after the fire we were running low on staff so now i'm kinda glad that she did" she explained to them. She cleared her throat "Im queen Kommissar, call me that or 'your majesty' English or German I speak 8 languages so I don't really care" she told them. " Wow, your pretty and smart" Beca said confidently the realised what she said but it was too late the blond gave a laugh " Thank you, what's your name?" The queen asked Beca. Beca was trying her hardest to blush that bad " Umm my name is Beca" she told the Queen. The queen gave a nod.

"Well you guys must be tired, I will accompany you to your rooms" She told them " Tomorrow either me or Pieter will come to your room and show you around the palace so you can get started" she explained to them.

Then she turned around and started to walk to a huge set of oak doors that had silver handles. The two guards opened the doors and the girls and boys couldn't belive their eyes. The walls were white with many expensive paintings made by the most famous people, statues carved to absolute perfection. Above them were crystal lights and stain glass windows of different events in Germany, Beca could always ask Emily if she wanted to know. There was a long red carpet and the floors were made of a very shiny wood, though she didn't know what type of tree it was from. No place of the palace looked the slightest bit dirty and every hallway was a work of art. Beca continued walking waiting for the twist where they would go down a flight of stairs to the basement, but that never happened. She dropped the boys in a room, though none of the girls got the slightest look at it. They continued walking not saying anything, then Kommissar stopped in front of door, she opened it and Beca almost screamed. There were real beds! None of those stick things with a blanket, an actual mattress and pillow and stuff. There was a baby blue carpet and the beds had flower decorations. It kinda looked like a child's room but with 12 beds. They all looked in shock, not saying a word, but Queen Kommissar was looking at them weirdly. Then Fat Amy smiled " I call that one!" She yelled and the rest of the girls laughed and jumped on the bed they wanted, they barely remembered that the queen was there cause all they say on her face was a smile. " I will leave you too it, see you all tomorrow" she said politely and then left. They watched her go and then looked at each other. " Well girls, Welcome to our new home" Aubrey said, with a smile on her face.

( Author's note: Hey guys, I wanted to tell you this before I forget, It will probably be a one or two day update story unless it's a short. Christmas break is finally here so I will have more time to write for you guys. I'm probably gonna make more stories and try new types of stories. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please give me feedback)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

( Author's note: Hey guys, new chapter i'll try to put more personality in the characters. Um ya Christmas break so...ya...I will tell you if something will hold back the story)

Beca woke up, it was still dark outside " Great" she whispered to herself "I got jet lag, like they told us" She sat on her bed then notice Fat Amy get up. "Urg Beca, you got jet lag too?" she asked tiredly. "Ya, it's really annoying, I wish I could go back to sleep" she complained then Chloe woke up " Why are you so loud?" she whispered yelled. Beca smiled then notice all the other girls wake up, since they usually woke up at the same time.

"Well, does anyone know the time?" Aubrey asked. They all shook their heads " Urg well that's great and we aren't allowed to leave the room, we don't know the way around" Aubrey continued. Beca wasn't really concentrating and only heard someone saying ' leaving the room'. " I can go and look for someone who knows the time" she offered. All the girls looked at her "Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to get in trouble" Aubrey asked. Beca nodded her head " Ya, don't worry I will be fine" she told them then put on her shoes and walked out of the room.

She looked down the long hallways and walked out. She walked around silently making sure not to wake anyone up. She tried to remember the halls she was in so she could find her way back. _Now where would I find a clock?_ She asked herself. _Library maybe?_ She suddenly thought. She sneaked past doors and looked at all the paintings. _Why did I agree to this_ she thought then remembered that she wanted to do this. She walked around for a bit then saw a huge door with a light shining out from it. _Yes! Someone is up!_ She thought happily then walked over to the door and knocked quietly.

She pushed the door open and saw Queen Kommissar. _Oh no…_ She thought. The queen looked at the maid just standing at the door. " I thought I told you not to leave your room" she said and walked towards her " You could get lost Maus" _Maus? why am I okay with her calling me that?_ Beca thought. " I'm sorry, Your majesty, but we still haven't adjusted to the German time" she hesitated then asked " May I ask why you're up? And do you know the time?" The queen raised her eyebrow " Well it's around 2am and I have my reasons" she answered clearly not wanting to say anything. Beca thought for a second _Is she meeting someone? wait….Why do I even care?_ She thought " Are you meeting someone?" She asked and all she got as a response was a laugh. Beca gave a confused look " Why are you laughing?" she asked. " Me? seeing someone?" she managed to say continuing to laugh. She eventually stopped laughing. "Well you're so beautiful so anyone can expect you would have someone" she said while shrugging. " Thank you, but I haven't found anyone yet" she told her " I just couldn't sleep" she told Beca. " Oh well you coulda told me that" she pointed out. The queen shrugged "I could have, but where's the fun in that?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Beca gave a smile and just glared into the woman's eyes.

"Do you remember that way back or do you want me to show you?" the queen finally asked. Beca thought for a second, trying to picture the way back but she couldn't. " No..could you show me the way?" She asked, her cheeks getting red, doing the best to hide it. The queen nodded her head then walked to the door, Beca just watched. " Well you coming?" The Kommissar asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice. Beca smiled and followed the queen back to her room.

They didn't talk while walking, Beca was too concentrated on her female beside her. The queen stopped in front of their door. " And if they ask, it's 2am" she said then walked away. Beca smiled and watched her go.

She pushed the door open and saw all her friends in a group circle talking about...well beca didn't actually know. Aubrey look relieved " Beca are you okay? did you get caught?" she asked while getting up, then the others also got up. " Woah i'm not the queen you can sit back down" she said then sat down beside Aubrey and Amy. " Okay first off: I'm fine thanks. Second: Ya I did but I kinda walked into it" She told them then Chloe leaned in " What happened?" she asked confused. " Well I walked into a room thinking it was a library...but it was actually the Queens room…" she said embarrassed. " But she told me the time, and trust me it's gonna be a while until morning, it's probably 2;30ish right now" She told them. Amy smiled then nudged Beca " Do you like the queen?" she asked. Beca gave her the death glare "She is nice and beautiful, kind, funny, calm, caring and angle" she said without thinking then snapped back into reality "Did I just say that out loud?" she asked, now her face burning hot. The girls laughed " Awww Beca's got a crush" they sang. She wanted to yell at them to shut up but she didn't want to wake anyone up.

They stopped singing after a bit and they saw that Beca was mad. They looked around like nothing had just happened. Beca started to laugh then they others joined. " Well guys, we have to stay up for 4 more hours so we better enjoy them" she joked. They all laughed and talked for around an hour, then Emily brought up a weird conversation " How do you think she lives with it?" She asked, sadness in her voice. " Who?" Chloe asked. " The queen" she said then they all looked at her confused " She has been through so much, her parents died in a fire so did her brother, her sister was kidnapped and never found. Now she has to rule a kingdom by herself, no family not as much help. Trying to find the right man who would date her for who she is and not for her place in the kingdom. We look at her as a strong, rich person who can control whatever she wants" Emily said, seeing the regret on all the others faces " I'm just saying if my whole family died I would probably cry the rest of my life".

Beca looked at Emily " But I do like her for who she is" she proclaimed. Emily looked at her " Ya I know, I know you and I know you wouldn't do that" she said "But she doesn't know that" she pointed out. Beca looked down " So what do I do?" she asked, hating the fact that Emily was probably right. "Give it time" she said "Actually learn to know her, don't rush into anything…...wait" Emily said. Beca looked at her " What now?" she asked annoyed " Suitors, they are coming in a month" she said, worried for her friend.


End file.
